


Just A Talk

by H0rrible_excuse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I literally forgot that I wrote this, It's adorable brother and sister shit, It's completely platonic, Like all platonic, So yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rrible_excuse/pseuds/H0rrible_excuse
Summary: Max tells Nikki about when he was younger.One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adventureandstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureandstuff/gifts).



He was supposed to be by the campfire, with the others.

She was supposed to be there too. But she thought it was more important to explore the dark vastness of the forest that was more captivating than the warm comfort of the fire. She could still smell the fresh scent of burning wood and roosting marshmallows, listening and humming as she heard the cheerful voice of David singing his beloved song while climbing up a tree, relaxing a bit as she finally reached the second lowest branch.

Max, however, ran off for a different reason. He just wanted to be by himself.

And that was when she saw him. Even though he appeared as just a silhouette from where she was perched upon the tree, a gut feeling told her that this was in fact her friend.

❝Max!❞

He froze in place like that of a statue, but stayed silent.

❝Max!❞

No answer.

❝I'm up here!❞ The girl reached out and waved, leaning off of the tree branch dangerously, looking as if she could slip and fall right off at any instant.

❝Fuck, Nikki. You're going to accidentally let go and end up killing yourself if you keep hanging off the edge like that.❞

She slid off from the side of the tree, landing on the ground on all fours like a cat, which made a thud, then standing up fully to reach Max's eye level. ❝So you _do_ care about me! I knew it!❞ She teased.

The boy crossed his arms and scoffed as he glared at her with his usual irritated scowl. ❝ _As if_. I just don't want you to die when I'm around. That'll definitely look like a murder on my part.❞ He turned his head the other way. ❝Being here at summer camp and putting up with David is already enough of a hell for me. And I certainly don't want to add Juvenile Detention to the mix.❞

Nikki tilted her head to the right like a confused puppy dog. ❝Hey, Max?❞

❝What Nikki?❞

❝Do you really hate everything? Like how you said how much you despise David because of how happy he is all of the time? I mean, isn't it your goal to try and make him snap and see the truth about the world or something?❞

❝Yeah. Why?❞

She shrugged, a frown replacing her usual excited expression. ❝I don't know. I was just curious.❞

He sighed. ❝Nikki... don't tell anyone I said this. But, when I was younger... I... I used to be just like David. All optimistic and shit. Then my parents began to treat me like I was nothing. They were never there for me when I needed them and belittled me when they _were_ around. That was when I had to learn that everything isn't all sunshine and rainbows like I thought it was. I ended up having to stick up for myself because no one else would.❞ He barely adnowleged her presence and just stared at the ground while he spoke.

Wait. Why was he even telling her all this? She wouldn't understand. _No one did._

 _❝Max...❞_ She trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

❝I-I mean you and Neil are probably the closest that I have to a family. So, thanks for that or whatever...❞ He still didn't look up at her.

She didn't know what to say. This was all so unexpected. Especially from Max.

❝Just, I- _fuck_. Damn it. I'm sorry I said anything. You probably don't even care.❞

❝But I _do_ care.❞

He peered up at her in pure shock. ❝What?❞

❝I really care about you. And Neil definitely does too.❞ She smiled slighty. ❝You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. Because no matter what, we all have each other.❞

Max began to rub his eyes, as tears started to engulf them. _Don't cry, don't you dare fucking cry in front of her._

He couldn't speak. He was using all of his effort to not break down right on the spot. _Don't be such a pussy._ The hateful words kept on repeating themselves, filling his mind to the brim.

This was when he felt arms surrounding him, _a hug_. It was a new feeling, a secure, safe feeling in which he had rarely ever experienced. Back to when he was just three years old, maybe? It was hard to remember.

That was when the tears finally came.

❝It's going to be okay.❞ Was all that he heard other than his own soft, muffled sobbing. He gripped her shoulder tightly, refusing to ever let go like he was clinging for his life.

It was like this for a while until he finally let go, wiping his eyes once again but this time feeling a little bit better.

❝Sorry I got tears all over your shirt.❞ He said quietly, sniffling. ❝I'm so fucking insensitive.❞

She just shook her head. ❝No, it's fine.❞

❝No. It's not.❞

❝It is. Don't worry about it. You needed comfort. Why would I be mad at you about that?❞

❝I don't... know.❞ He confessed in almost a whisper.

❝Hey, it's gonna be alright.❞ She assured. ❝Want me to show you something cool to get your mind off of things?❞

Max shrugged weakly. ❝Why the hell not.❞

❝Come on!❞ She announced, her normal energeticness returning, as she quickly grabbed his right hand and dragged him along, her sudden actions surprising him for the second time this evening.

Coming to a sudden halt, she pointed to a small den she found, grinning almost ear to ear. ❝Earlier today, I found a five tailed lizard that lives in here! Check 'em out!❞ She shouted eagerly as she digged through the burrow, then pulling out the reptile with the odd feature that she had mentioned. ❝Awesome, _right_?!❞

He just rolled his eyes, but actually smiled for the first time in what seemed like a while.

❝Classic Nikki.❞ _But you gotta love her._


End file.
